Adam and the chipmunks: Follow up
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: its been six months since Adam and the chipmunks have been "Chipwrecked" better than it sounds check it out R&R direst seaquel to chipwrecked


Adam and chipmunks Follow up

Chapter 1 Prologue

**Simons facebook page**

Its been Six months since we all got chipwrecked but thanks to team work we all got off the Island . Adam and Brittany gave birth to twin girls named Carrie and Michelle . Carrie is a spit fire version of Adam . She's laid back easy going but when someone picks on her she goes crazy right back her favorite color is dark green and she would wear nothing else than Dark green . Michelle is a spit fire version of Brittany an attention seeker crazy about fashion but Also sweet and caring . And her color is dark pink ever since she gave birth Adam and Brittany decided to trust Ian with there kids and yea I'll admit that he changed . And the good news is that he even married zoey and the two adopted Jacob and

the others and Ian with what money he had opened up his own business known as **Chipmunks Records** where chipmunks from all over the world can start there own music careers . Us we managed to get out of the music business and focus on our school work . Back on that raft thing between Zoey and Jeanette things

were patched up and with that bracelet she was able to sell it for about a quarter of a million and after we all finished up high school it was time to settle down and start our own families of course on that night . Adam purposed to Brittany in which she did say yes they got married on the cruise ship that all of that started thankfully though the captain was glad to see the two lead singers they got married and are now living on there own Adam how ever is working for Chipmunk records you could say that Ian's old ways are a thing of the past as for Brian Jason and Ethan well I suppose that the only guess I can make is that Ian saw is old self in the three British chipmunks and I guess dropped them like a rock . Good for him though as to what happened to them only Adam knows and all of us are married it seems that only the Munks and Munkators are still in the music Business along with Jacob and the chipmunks the new band but we got a new sister and she was adopted by non other than Alvin Seville so Adam

found the Millers and offered there children a real chance to sing Duke was the first one to go for it and a new band was formed Duke and the chipmunks now our own Band is just legendary no ones going to forget us cause now we are in the Rock n roll hall of fame where we belong we are now along side KISS ACDC Alice cooper those bands are gods and always will be even our Album is legendary our new Album Storm is going to feature some new tracks . But its nice to know that Ian changed he's got a wife kids to call his own a band or two to call his own actually its not really Duke and the chipmunks its the Aeromunks but its a knock out and they have been playing Non stop as for William and Junette well lets just say that they have decided to help out by managing there own band so now the Aeromunks have sold out more shows then we ever did but each band is conquering the world country by country and the music business is just booming with new bands and new songs in which i'll admit is pretty cool . I hope one day that someone will comment on this and well yea .

As Simon logged off his computer and walked down stairs he noticed that the news was on . _" And in other news today Manager Ian hawk has sold out another show so now I'm joined with the lead singer Jacob Hawk and Ian hawk father and manger of this band" She said . " Well we all owe it to the band Adam and the chipmunks it was they who inspired us to become a band and Ian to become our __Manager" Said Jacob . " Yea I love these Kids there my world there my all" Said Ian . " Well there you have it folks the music business is just booming with excitement but loss as one of the legendary bands had to leave but more on that later this is Paula moorehouse KY3 news" She said . _

Simon switched off the TV . Soon Alvin and Jill walked into the living room and noticed that Simon was in the kitchen hanging out on his computer grading some papers for his English Class . And so a new life begins


End file.
